Pranksters of Konoha
by Chakram Soldier
Summary: Despite having clan willing to adopt Naruto, his Dad's will banishes him to the life of an orphan for reasons unknown. Watch as Naruto grows up with a couple of Gaurdian Angels, and friends. Rated T just in case. NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen. R&R Please.
1. Minato's Will, Naruto's Pain

Minato stood on top of Gamabunta. His wife was dead. Hundreds of his shinobi were dead. His wife was dead. His wife… Kushina… Minato did not stop the flow of tears down his face. One tear dropped onto the bundle of blankets he was holding, his son, Naruto. Minato looked down at his last reason to live. He looked at his innocent confused blue eyes. "Naruto, I love you. And I'm sorry for the living hell you'll go through." He cast his gaze out at the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It let loose a stream of pale flames upon his ninjas. Minato couldn't stand the smell of death that followed, nor the screams of agony. He glared at the beast.

"YOU END NOW!" Minato yelled out. Pure rage was running through his veins. He tapped his foot on the great toad's head. Gamabunta grunted and drew his blade. Kyuubi looked right back at Minato. Gamabunta lunged, driving his sword into Kyuubi's chest. The great fox matriarch slashed out enraged. A single claw raked across Gamabunta's eye.

"Hurry it up!" Gamabunta yelled out. Minato couldn't help but notice how he didn't call him a brat, kid, or any other of those nick names. Minato placed his loved son upon Gamabunta, and signed as fast as his hands would allow him. The shinigami came into view behind him. Gamabunta felt the cold chill of death hovering above him. "Minato… You will be remembered among us toads as a true hero. You are much like a son I never had."

For the great toad, this was as emotional as it gets. Minato thanked him silently as the death god moved his hand through his stomach and grabbed onto the Kyuubi. He moved all of the chakra into the seal that was placed upon Naruto's stomach. In Minato's final moments he realized something horrid. He wasn't gonna be reunited with his wife in heaven. He was being dragged into the death god's stomach. He silently drew a single one of his kunai knives. He threw it as hard as his dying body would allow him towards the village. Wrapped about the handle was his will. As the kunai left his hand, he fell dead on top of Gamabunta.

Gamabunta's eyes widened as he saw the great demon gone. He saw the kunai that Minato had thrown. He grabbed it's blades with his tongue, sending it flying to Gamabunta. He caught it in his fingers, holding it like precious treasure. He shoved it in one of his pockets, and then grabbed the crying baby off of his head, wrapping him up in his wet tongue. Gamabunta placed the baby in his open palm with extreme care. He looked at him with his calm and sorrowful eye. "Shh… It will be ok little one. Shh... Be calm, Naruto Namikaze, be calm…" Gamabunta continued to whisper calming words to the infant until Jiraiya and Hiruzen arrived. He handed Sarutobi the baby and threw the kunai at Jiraiya. "There is no time to mourn. Make sure you protect him." Minato's body was laid before the two, and then Gamabunta went back to where he once came.

Sarutobi held the small and confused child in his arms. Three whisker-like scars adorned each cheek. Sarutobi cursed as he looked at him. "We won't be able to hide this."

Jiraiya could only sigh, as a single tear when rolling down his cheek. "We could have stopped this."

"Jiraiya, don't be absurd! There was no avoiding this!" Sarutobi looked at him with sad eyes. "We need to get back to Konoha." Jiraiya only nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

"KILL IT!"

"Let us train it as a weapon!"

"Torture it, and then kill it!"

"Make it writhe in pain!"

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi yelled out, silencing the angry council. He looked at those assembled. Be it the honorable Hyuuga clan or the angry Uchiha clan, all the clan heads were here and ready to argue. "Now what are the propositions for this?" Sarutobi asked. "One at a time."

Hiashi Hyuuga was the first to stand. He looked at his fellow council members. "We will not allow the Yellow Flash's sacrifice go in vain. Of course, we can not simply kill him. We are not that of Kiri. I suggest that we put the boy under the tutelage of one of our clans."

Fugaku was on his feet instantly. "We of the Uchiha clan will not allow this monster to live! We lost many a clan member in the battle against this beast. How can you fools understand the losses we have suffered? Our lives actually have worth!"

Shibi Aburame himself stood up at this one. His voice was colder than ice and carried great threat. "Who do you believe yourself to be? You are not the only one who has taken losses. My parents both lay slaughtered on that field. Now I suggest you stand down. In any case, I must agree with the plan of Hiashi." Fugaku growled and sat down, while a smirk appeared upon Hiashi's face. Shibi sat down, somewhat embarrassed by his out burst.

Danzo took his chance at this point. "While my Root organization is not recognized as an official clan, I still suggest he be put under my training. For the simple reason of-" Danzo was cut off by Shibi.

"You fool. I refuse to stand by while you make this innocent child into a killing machine. I would sooner have him an Aburame. Since it has been mentioned, I nominate my clan to care for him." Shibi refused to stand down, even with Fugaku staring at him with Sharingan blazing.

Hiashi stood. "Danzo, that is crossing a line. Minato was my best friend. I refuse to allow his memory to be defiled by you. I would bring Naruto in myself, but he does not have our clan's eyes. He would be better off with the Aburame or some clan where he could blend in. That rules out both my clan and the Uchiha clan."

Sarutobi looked at Shibi deeply. 'Shibi… Naruto could have the insects implanted in him now, and be raised as an Aburame. Though if Naruto is anything like his father…'

Tsume smirked a sharp toothed smirk. "Let me take him. The Fox is a canine, no? He would blend in fine with us. The marks on the cheeks will be explained. Naruto Inuzuka, eh? We could give him a fine one of our pups when he comes of age."

Shikaku reclined in his chair, placing his muddy boots on the table. "Even if we wanted to take him in, we can't. Shadow Chakra Affinity is something passed down much like a blood line. But perhaps one of my good friends would be happy to oblige."

Inoichi started to sweat a little as all gazes were cast on him. "While I do agree that he should live, Yamanaka just wouldn't be a good place for him."

Sarutobi smirked. "If anything, he'd be best with the Yamanaka. He's a blonde like every member of your clan." There wasn't any debating the Hokage's wisdom.

The Yamanaka Head sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry. But it's just… I'll admit it. Quite a few of my clan members will have prejudice against the boy. With our mental jutsu, a silent kill could be expected at any time…" He was ashamed of his clan's prejudice at times. This was one of them. "Choza?"

Chubby man Akimichi waved his hands back and forth. "My clan requires a certain appetite and metabolism that is unique to us and us alone. We're sorry." Choza was sweating bullets."

Fugaku looked eager as an idea hit him. "I'll raise him as my own."

Sarutobi wasn't called 'The Professor' without reason. Fugaku would kill Naruto in a training accident or something of the like. 'Ok. So the only clans that will take him are Aburame, Uchiha, Inuzuka, and Danzo's Root. Danzo will make the boy a killing machine, with out any emotions. Uchiha would kill him. The Aburame were looking better by the second. Perhaps the Inuzuka?' The Third Fire Shadow sighed.

Jiraiya decided to add his opinion. "Minato left a will. It is best we read this before making any hasty decisions, eh?"

Jiraiya cleared his throat with a level of uncertainty. He knew that what was on this scroll would cause headaches in the worse degree. "Naruto Uzumaki will be treated as a hero. Any attempts to abuse him will be dealt with as such. The boy is giving his life for yours. Any verbal abuse is reason to be confined within the ANBU torture cells for a week. Any physical abuse will be treated with a year of ANBU torture. Attempts upon his life will be treated as such, and you will die on the spot. This rule is to be enforced even in times of martial law." Jiraiya paled as he read on.

"You are forbidden from telling Naruto or any one else of what is in him. Upon reaching age 16, the acting Hokage will tell him of the Kyuubi. This seal upon the boy is secure. There is no way that Kyuubi will ever have a chance of possessing the boy. This is because the seal I placed on him is the most powerful known to me. And I'm the master of seals. If you still doubt, ask Jiraiya-sensei, he will validate the seals power. Warning, this seal is delicate in its chakra drain. Any other seals can and will mess up the seal's power, weakening Naruto. Every Rule I have is to be enforced as I have said. Failure to comply with these rules will be treated as treason." Jiraiya was slightly impressed on how it was written. For a man facing death, he was pretty thorough.

"The boy will not be given any special treatment, but he will not be given any abuse either. As much as in pains me to say so, he must not be adopted into any of the ninja clans. No attention can be drawn to him from enemy villages that would seek to exploit him." Jiraiya was in a state of pure shock. "What does he think he's doing!?" Jiraiya yelled. Hiruzen, along with other members of the council, were jaw dropped shocked. "I mean, this kid will have enough crap to deal with as is!"

Hiruzen, though he wouldn't show it, was angry as could be. 'What was Minato thinking!? How could… Wait. I have an idea!' Hiruzen called for order. "He is banned from being adopted. But if anyone is willing to take the child as an apprentice, be a God Father or Mother. Please step forward." Jiraiya and Shibi rose at similar times, with Hiashi also standing slowly.

"You three wish to take care of Naruto? Jiraiya, you will not be in the village often. Don't even try to kid about that. I know you my student." Jiraiya could only nod an agreement. "Shibi, Hiashi. Why do you wish to care for the child?"

Shibi looked at him. A single beetle flew out from his jacket and landed upon the table; a Kikai, the signature weapon of the Aburame clan. "I understand the child. We Aburame are level headed people, not clouded with false judgment. We also know of having creatures living in us." More of the Kikai joined the one on the table.

Hiashi took his turn to speak up. "Minato was my best friend, no matter what it seemed to others. I will honor his wishes by looking after him. It is all I can do, and do it I shall."

Hiruzen could only purse his lips. This was a hard decision. He sighed. "Fine, you three will keep a watch on him. Do not make your selves known. If anything happens to him, you three will be held just as responsible as his killers. If you are out of the village for any reason with my approval, you will be exempted from this rule. Is this acceptable." It wasn't a question, it was an order. All three men nodded.

Jiraiya smirked as he read the next part in his head. 'The following is only for the eyes and ears of Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.'

"Ok guys. That's all we have to cover. You are dismissed." Jiraiya announced, with Sarutobi nodding his agreement. As Shibi walked out of the door and closed it behind them, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi were the only ones left. Jiraiya cast a silence jutsu, sound proofing the room.

Sarutobi looked at him. "There's more. Isn't there?" Jiraiya nodded. "Well, let's hear it."

Jiraiya looked at the note. "Hey Jiraiya, don't let Naruto know of his Namikaze heritage until you deem him to be the correct age. When he is told of this, he will inherit the Namikaze Estate and all my bank funds. If you are dying, tell him then. Sarutobi, seal the boy's birth rights in the Hokage vault. Just in case. I already miss you guys as I write this letter. Jiraiya… Cry. It's ok." The Toad Sage's voice started to crack. "I love you as I would a father." Jiraiya's cheeks became wet from the torrent of tears coming forth from his eyes. "You're my son's God Father. Protect him." Jiraiya dissolved into out right bawling.

Sarutobi gently took the letter from Jiraiya, who was crying out "My Student!"

Hiruzen sighed. He started reading the will. "Sarutobi, you are responsible for upholding my laws concerning my son. If he dies, I'll haunt you. Joking aside, Naruto is my only living relative. Protect him. I have no more time for pleasantries. Farewell."

Jiraiya couldn't believe it. He cradled his god son in his arms. "He's going to an orphanage, isn't he."

Sarutobi could only sigh an affirmative. "This boy…" The Third Hokage looked his pupil in the eye. "We can hope."

XXXXXXXXXX

(3 Years Later)

The Third pounded his fist upon his desk. Through his crystal orb he saw poor Naruto being kicked out upon the streets by the Orphanage's Nurse. He pulled out a piece or parchment and wrote an order for his ANBU to put the orphanage under evaluation. A group of Civilians charged at Naruto, knives drawn and ready to kill him. They all fell down dead as the highly poisonous insects flew back to a hiding Shibi. Naruto looked scared as could be. He wondered the streets, being abused by words and garbage being thrown at him. Add that the ANBU were supposed to be watching him, Sarutobi was mad.

"At least Shibi is keeping his promise. Jiraiya is off gathering information, and Hiashi is too tied up in clan affairs. On the plus side, Hiashi is keeping his clan's men from harming Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at the loaf of bread sitting in the alley. His stomach growled angrily as he walked towards the bread. He picked up the loaf, starving to death. Before he could take one bite, a fist slammed into the back of his head. A cut was spliced on this calf and he felt dirty hands slam into his wound. Harsh kicks followed, slamming a heavily bleeding Naruto into the wall. A kunai was lodged into his stomach, bleeding onto the loaf of bread that Naruto was clutching. As he looked, no one was there. He pulled out the source of his pain and slowly started eating the stale bloody bread.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto wondered the streets alone, cold, and dirty. "I jus' thwee… wat' I do?" His eyes filled with tears as he was knocked over from behind. Cold steel was held to the back of his neck.

"You're gonna die you demon." An angry and twisted voice spoke, tightening his grip on the kunai.

Then, Naruto heard a whisper in his brain. 'Just turn around and kill him. Gouge his eyes out. Drive your hands through his neck…' The small blonde boy shook away the voice. Then, the steel was gone. The man that was sitting on his back was gone. A single pebble fell on his back.

XXXXXXXXXX

The angry drunken Chunin looked around. He was on top of a roof, looking into the face of none other than Hiashi Hyuuga. "That boy is my responsibility. Touch him and you die. Is that understood."

The Chunin nodded, suddenly sober. "Too late, for attempting to kill Naruto Uzumaki, you are sentenced to death." A palm was driven to the enraged ninja's chest, bursting his heart. Hiashi disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXX

(1 year later)

Naruto shivered as the cold snow whipped his frail body. His clothes were ripped to the point of rags, and you could easily see his ribcage. A single light flashed before his eyes. "No hurt me. I good boy!" Naruto yelled frantically, scrambling backwards. The yellow glowing light landed on Naruto's nose, tickling it slightly. It flew off, and then bounced up and down in mid air. Shibi, lips pursed, was praying that Naruto would follow his lightning bug.

Naruto got up, his hair looking more brown than blonde. He slowly trailed after the glow light. As people saw him, they scoffed and spat at him, yelling a host of curses at him. The ANBU had grown lax upon the rules regarding Naruto. Heck, some of the people abusing him were ANBU.

Naruto's bare feet were freezing as he walked upon snow, the wind cutting through the rags he wore as if he weren't wearing them. The bug seemed to stop in front of a shop, with cloth draped over as doors and the lower half of the entrance showing a warmly lit shop, with stools leading to a bar.

Stuttering, Naruto tried to read the sign. He couldn't. The light entered into the shop, Naruto followed. As soon as he entered, the yellow light was gone and Naruto was standing in the shop alone. A girl around the age of ten stood behind the counter. She took one look at Naruto and was horrified. "Father, come here!" An old man came out, looking at the boy in front of him. His hair was matted down with dirt, and his clothes were not more than rags with dried blood coloring them a scarlet red.

"Oh my, who would do this!?" Teuchi did not hesitate to pick the child up. Naruto squirmed, thinking the ramen man would try to kill him. "Ayame, go get the bath ready." His daughter did as he said, running upstairs and pouring the hot water into the bath tub. Teuchi put a 'Be back soon' sign on the bar and walked upstairs with Naruto in his arms.

Now Naruto had never felt affection; never been touched without feeling pain. This feeling of being held was new to him. He felt his lips turn up, not knowing why. 'What this? I no do this. Mouth do it itself. I not know.'

Teuchi slowly slipped off Naruto's shirt. He looked at his daughter. "Go buy him some clothes. Take some money from the register." Ayame nodded and ran as fast as she could. "So, what's your name?" He asked the dirtied child.

"Na-Na-Naruto…" He answered, stuttering from his chilled bones. "Who y-you?"

The ramen artist smiled. "My name is Teuchi. I make ramen. I own this place."

"Wow. You mus' are rich." Naruto sighed in content as his skinny nude form was placed in the tub of hot water.

Teuchi was shocked. The boy's body was covered in scars. You could see nearly every bone in his body. It was just… sickening. Who would do this to a child!? Now Teuchi wasn't an idiot. He knew that Naruto was the prison for Kyuubi. He should be treated as a hero, not the village pariah!

As the water hit Naruto's hair, the years of dirt were washed away and his brown hair turned a bright blonde. His body lost its tan, showing his pale skin that had been defended from the sun via a layer of dirt. He lied back slightly, enjoying his first ever bath.

"Hey Naruto… You want to stay here for a bit? Just until we can find you're home."

"I no have home. I demon…" Naruto said dejectedly.

Teuchi wanted to curse loudly. 'What's happened to you Naruto?'

"I'm gonna go make you some Ramen. Call me if you need me." Naruto sighed a yes as Teuchi left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wrapped a towel around himself as he exited the bath tub. The water had grown cold. He walked down stairs, waiting in the room that he assumed was used for eating in. "I done!" He called out. Ayame came in with a pair of underwear, a pair of navy blue pants, and a white shirt with a red swirly flame on it. She handed them to Naruto with a warm smile.

"Wha' dat?" Naruto asked, pointing to Ayame's smiling lips.

"My mouth?" Ayame asked.

"No… Wha' you mouf doin'?" Naruto grabbed Ayame's lips and tugged on them.

"Oh? This is a smile. You don't know what a smile is?" Ayame looked down cast.

"Smile? Wha' smile?" Naruto poked Ayame's lips again.

"A smile is what you do when you're happy." Ayame tried to explain.

"Oh. I no know why my mouf did dat…" Ayame excused herself so Naruto could get dressed. Once he was dressed, Teuchi brought in a warm bowl of Ramen. A pair of chop sticks was placed next to the bowl.

"Eat up Naruto!" Naruto grabbed one chop stick in each hand, trying to stab the ramen noodles. A child in Konoha that couldn't even use chop sticks, was dressed in bloody rags, and was so skinny it was scary. "No, no, Naruto, like this." Teuchi picked up the chop sticks from Naruto's frail hands and held them.

"I no do it… You?" Naruto said, asking Teuchi to feed him. Teuchi could only smile as he pinched up some noodles. Naruto opened his mouth as the noodles were slid into it. Naruto chewed a few times then swallowed. He sighed in perfect content. "Howy Cow, dat good!" Naruto shoved his face into the bowl, ignoring Teuchi. He slurped up noodle after noodle, not caring that his face was submerged.

Teuchi couldn't hold back a gasp. Naruto was eating like an animal. With in a couple minutes, the bowl was empty of ever drop and a noodle was hanging off of Naruto's freshly cleaned fore head. "More please!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Teuchi sighed in content as he washed the bowls from the day. Naruto was up sleeping in Ayame's bed in her arms. The poor boy shivered at any amount of wind, any chill, any thing. One of the curtains opened as a man walked through. "Sorry sir, we're closed for the day." Teuchi said with out bothering to turn around.

"I'm sure you can make an exception." Hiruzen Sarutobi said. Teuchi turned around in shock.

"Of course Lord Hokage!" Teuchi stuttered out. "Any ramen for you? On the house of course."

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm here on official business. I am aware that you are giving Naruto Uzumaki shelter."

Teuchi started to sweat. "That is correct."

"Very good, but I must warn you. I will allow the boy to stay here. But if he decides to become a ninja, he will be moved to the Barracks upon entering the Ninja Academy. If it is found out that you are giving the boy shelter, your shop will be vandalized and shunned. Do you still wish to watch the boy?"

Teuchi nodded slowly. "I will take care of him. If he does decide to become a ninja, I will not stop him."

The Hokage smiled at him. "Now then, the official stuff is done. Now I will accept that Ramen you offered." Teuchi laughed.

"Right away Lord Hokage."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope that was enough of an intro for you guys. I will be updating this as often as possible, but I will need some help. Until I have everything answered I'll be asking for you guys to answer a few questions in your reviews. Just to warn you, this story is a NaruHina. There is no changing that. Also of note, I do not write Harem. I have the following pairings planned:

NejiTen

ChoIno

ShikaTem

I will not be focusing on ChoIno all that much and it will barely be mentioned. I currently have no fluff planned for them at the moment. I will try to throw in a little of them here and there, but they won't be focused on. ShikaTem and NejiTen will be getting a bit more focus.

I am still working on this list. I am debating whether to do GaaSaku or LeeSaku. I like both and thusly I can't decide. Please send your preference in either a review or a PM.

Neji will have that stick shoved up his butt. I'm sorry, he just will.

How do you guys feel about OCs, because I have a few planned. Not too many, and they won't be overpowered by any stretch of the imagination.

If you have any questions, concerns, or any suggestions, I'm listening. Please feel free to suggest pairings. Shino is off the market though, he is decided already. Kiba is free for suggestions though.

Stay tuned for a certain Pale eyed princess's kidnapping, and our Blonde hero turning over powered and rescuing her at the age of five without any ninja training! I'm just joking around. I hate it when they show a toddler Naruto taking down a Jonin single handed; the first sign that Naruto will be over powered. So stay tuned to see a blonde boy get his butt whooped by a Kumo Jonin!


	2. What Friends are

A/N: This chapter will be shorter than pretty much every other chapter I'll ever post. The reason? I'm heading off to camp in a few hours for the weekend and won't be able to update. I'll just write up these few scenes and then I gotta pack. This isn't filler in any way shape or form, as Naruto gets his first two friends in this one. Read on, and I apologize about the shortness of the chapter, I have about… four and a half hours till I leave.

**DISCLAIMER: Chakram Soldier does not own Naruto, but he is trying to write and publish his own story elsewhere. FanFiction is not owned by me either. I don't even own this Laptop! I got nuthin'. **

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Six Months Later)

Teuchi looked at his piled up bills. Sure, the Hokage gave him money for taking care of Naruto, but it seemed that the bills were just larger. They now had a cable bill. The Ramen Shop slash House didn't even have a Television! Fewer Customers came into the shop, and some wouldn't even pay for their food!

"Chichi? I cook?" Naruto asked, pulling on Teuchi's apron. Naruto had on an oversized chef hat and a flour caked apron that trailed on the ground.

Teuchi laughed at Naruto's nickname for him. Chichi of all things. "Sure Naruto. Can you grab me some eggs?" Naruto nodded, knocking the oversized hat over his eyes. With a giggle, Naruto put it back up and went back into the house part to get the eggs.

As Naruto walked out the door, an army of foot steps were heard outside. Shinobi Sandals and pants were seen from under the curtains. Shibi walked through the curtain, looking at Teuchi. "Excuse me. My entire clan had their training regime today. All of us are exhausted and starving. We will each need four bowls of ramen as soon as possible." Teuchi, though a civilian, was not a dumb man in the least.

'The Aburame Clan has over a hundred shinobi… And they all want Ramen…' Teuchi stood their frozen. Naruto came out with the eggs.

"Chichi, you ok?" Naruto asked, pulling on his apron. Teuchi slowly fell to the ground, and then sprung back up.

"Ramen, coming up! Ayame, get down here!"

"Right away father!"

"Ramen for the ninja peoples!" Naruto cried out.

Shibi reached down and picked up a small Aburame boy and placed him upon the stool in front of the bar. The small boy had spiked hair, an odd turtle necked jacket, and a pair of dark sunglasses. "Shino, tell them what you want."

"I will have a bowl of pork to begin with." The boy named Shino said in a very logical and child like voice.

"Pork! I like Pork too!" Naruto said, hoisting himself up on the counter. Teuchi didn't notice him and thusly didn't scold him. Shibi smiled ever so slightly at the boy's antics.

"You name Shino? I Naruto!" Naruto gave a broad smile and held out his hand to be shaken. Naruto was missing a few teeth here and there, just adding slightly to his cuteness.

Shino received a thwack in his back by his mother, and then shook Naruto's hand. "Nice to meet you Naruto." Shino smirked as insects crawled out onto Naruto, nearly engulfing his arm. Naruto waved his arms around in the air, and then fell back off the counter. Shino started laughing a little bit.

"Shino Aburame!" Yelled out his mother. With a slap, Shino was knocked off his stool and over the counter, landing a few feet away from Naruto. Naruto looked at Shino and laughed at his pain. Shino smirked at him.

And thus, Naruto had his first friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

Since that day, Aburame clan members would stop by the ramen shop often. Shino came at least twice a week, and usually played in the house with the Kyuubi Jailer.

It seemed the two boys just waited around. Then Ayame would walk by and the terrors would scare her.

All was good for young Naruto. The blonde had been healed, and nourished. He was no longer slim.

And all was good for Teuchi. Naruto had no intentions of becoming a ninja, and Teuchi would be able to keep him.

You think this will last long?

If so, you are wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Six Months Later)

A single Kumo Jonin ran down the alley way of Konoha. Over his shoulder was a sack of clothes. Clothes worn by the Hyuuga Heiress. Finally, Kumo would have a blood line. Once this girl reached age, she would be used as breeding stock for a new generation of Shinobi.

Now at the same time, our young Naruto was taking out the garbage in the alley of the Ramen shop. Innocent enough, right? Not when a large man trips over you, dropping the bag he was carrying. Naruto scrambled to his feet and looked at the man. "Hey! What big idea!?" It was at this point Naruto noticed the bag was crying. "What you have there!?"

'Crap! Boy saw. Kill him, I shall.' The Kumo (Yoda?) thought. "Raiton: Lighting Spears." He whispered. A spear of lightning formed in each hand of the Jonin. He threw the first, clipping Naruto in the shoulder and sending him flying, landing him on the pavement.

Naruto screamed in pain. His shoulder was bleeding heavily, and his nerves were numbed from the electric charge of the spear. The Jonin walked up slowly, wanting the boy to suffer. He lifted up the second spear, aiming it at Naruto's Chest. "Die." Was all that was said by the man.

"Kaiten!" rung out from Naruto as an orb of Chakra surrounded him. The lightning spear was burst into pieces against the shield. As the orb stopped, there stood Hiashi Hyuuga. He looked down at Naruto, who had managed to pass out from the pain. Hiashi gasped as he saw Naruto's shoulder bone, and a few chips of said bone broken off. All the flesh was seared off, and the surrounding skin was charred. "So you steal my daughter. But that's not enough, right? You have to try to kill the boy I protect. Now, you die."

"Hiashi, you shall not have all the fun." Shibi said, landing next to him. "My tracker insect warned me that Naruto was injured. I too protect the boy, and he has become friends with my offspring. Jiraiya-sama also protects this child, be glad he is not here."

The Kumo Jonin looked at the boy he attacked. 'What is he, the Hokage's child!? Oh crap… CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!' A swarm of Kikai slid up his pants leg. Half of them were normal Kikai, chakra eaters. But the other half, were Kikai that rends flesh from bone, devouring as much of the target as possible. "Raiton: Lightning pulse?" The Kumo yelled, freaking out. Lighting exploded from his torso, his chakra system on his legs devoured.

Hiashi leapt at the man, striking him once in the stomach with his palm. The Kumo lost all control of his legs and fell to the ground, and then hurled out his stomach's contents. His legs were not more than bare bone beneath the knee. All the Kikai returned to Shibi as Hiashi did a chakra flare jutsu.

Hiashi rushed over to the sack that held his daughter. She was battered, and it seemed like a few ribs were broken. "Shibi. Both children are in need of medical assistance. Do you have any healing jutsu?"

"I regrettably do not. But after this event, it seems to be an obvious thing to learn." ANBU soon arrived on the scene. The Kumo was arrested and the two children were taken off to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned in pain. He tried to move his arm, but cried out from the jolt of pain that ran through his body. He opened his small blue eyes slowly, looking around. The light was bright… As his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was not alone in his room. A petite girl with blue hair and closed eye lids was lying on a bed in the room as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I am really sorry about how short this is. I now have about 2 1/2 hours to get to the camp. I have to finish packing, and get all my stuff ready. This chapter is short, but I just don't have the time to type any more. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be back on Sunday, and hopefully have a chapter out around… Tuesday.

Please Review with any concerns. I won't be able to answer any reviews until Sunday, so be warned.

Peace.


End file.
